pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Paul McCrane
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor, director | years_active = 1979–present | spouse = Dana Kellin (m. 1998) | children = 2 | website = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Paul David McCrane (born January 19, 1961) is an American film, television and theatre actor, as well as a television director and singer. He is perhaps best known for his portrayal of Montgomery MacNeil in the 1980 film Fame, Emil Antonowsky in RoboCop and Robert "Rocket" Romano on the NBC medical drama television series ''ER''. Early life McCrane was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the son of Eileen C. (née Manyak), a nurse, and James J. McCrane, Jr., an actor and writer.Paul McCrane Biography (1961-) He has a brother, Jim, and three sisters, Maureen, Barbara, and Deirdre.Paul McCrane Biography, Yahoo! Movies His family moved to Richboro, Pennsylvania, where he lived until he moved to New York City after graduating from Holy Ghost Preparatory School in 1978. Career An early role, when he was just 17 years of age, is in a short scene in Rocky II, playing a wheelchair bound, multi-fracture patient who asks for Rocky's autograph on his head cast ("Hey Rocky...sign my head!"). With an abundance of red hair, McCrane portrayed the earnest Montgomery MacNeil in Fame. He was the lead vocalist on three songs in the feature film: "Dogs in the Yard", "Miles from Here" and "Is it Okay if I Call You Mine?" (which he also composed). He also had a solo in "I Sing the Body Electric". Later, he played murderous Emil Antonowsky in RoboCop, followed by astronaut Pete Conrad in From the Earth to the Moon, Guard Trout in The Shawshank Redemption, cancer-absorbing mutant Leonard Betts in The X-Files. After a recurring role as the snarky Dr. Robert "Rocket" Romano on ''ER'', he became a regular cast member (1997–2003) and returned for one episode during its 15th and final season (2008). McCrane guest-starred in 24 Seasons 5 and 6 as Graem Bauer. He has also appeared on Ugly Betty and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2011, McCrane took on the recurring role of Assistant District Attorney Josh Peyton in the NBC television program Harry's Law, a project of producer David E. Kelley. McCrane won the 2011 Emmy Award for Guest Actor in a Drama Series for his performance in the role.Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series, 2011 at Emmys.com Personal life McCrane married Dana Kellin, a jewelry designer, in 1998. They have two children, William Thomas and Noa Cathryn.Paul McCrane Biography, imdb.com McCrane and Kellin met in a yoga class in 1996. Filmography Film Television Discography *1980: "Is It Okay If I Call You Mine?" / "Dogs in the Yard" References External links * Category:1961 births Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television directors Category:Living people Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors